PAST TIMES WERE BETTER
by Annea Granger M
Summary: Draco se limita a mirala con deseo...Hermione aunque se muera de amor nunca permitira que suceda de nuevo...ONESHOT


**Hola a todos! SIIII, yo se que mas de una (o) quiere matarme por no haber actualizado WHO CARES, pero es que he estado de trabajo en la Universidad que no se imaginan! Todo por querer ayudar la gente, igual ya casi actualizo, no se preocupen…pero bueno, al punto…resulta que este One-Shot se me ocurrió en un rato de efusividad y pues una vez mas… It´s all based on the Truth! Gracias a mi super amiga Daria Sandman por su inspirador final…**

**Espero que les guste…**

**PAST TIMES WERE BETTER**

**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?** Dos años, dos largos años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi y le pude hablar con la verdad…

**Que ha sido de mi desde entonces?...**nada, todo es igual, nada cambia, mi vida es la misma que antes de él, que estar sin él, es vacía, sin sentido, viendo y viviendo a través de la existencia de mis amigos…creí que ya no lo quería, que ya no importaba, quería que así fuese, eso le hice pensar al mundo, eso me hice pensar, se lo juré a mi nuevo novio… se lo juré a Ron, lastimosamente no se desde cuando mis emociones superaron mi razón y deje de controlarlas y empezó a dolerme de nuevo verlo con ella, con SU ESPOSA…exacto, su nueva esposa, no su novia, ni la chica de turno, no la niña con la que juega ni una de sus auxiliares en el hospital donde somos compañero, nop, su esposa, Pansy Malfoy, la única mujer que me ha hecho poner los pies en la tierra…la persona por la que levante mi propia muralla contra él.

**Que pasa ahora,** sencillo, entre mas me duele menos me importa su relación, ella lo sabe, ella me ve cuando lo miro a diario, me ve escrutarlo constantemente y lo ve a él devorarme con los ojos como antes de que ella llegara lo hacía con todo su cuerpo…

**Hubo amor,** eso aun me lo pregunto, amor amor amor, no lo se, no se si esto que siento es amor, no se si solo fue un juego, no se si el hecho de que nos salieran mal las cosas hizo que nos obsesionáramos el uno con el otro…no se, no lo se y creo que no lo sabré dentro de mucho tiempo…

**Como hago para verlo diariamente y fingir que solo somos compañeros de sala?** Eso ni yo lo sé, creo que tenía un talento mas allá de la medimagia, tengo que ser muy buena actriz, ninguno de nuestros compañeros ni amigos cercanos se sospecha ni lo mas mínimo de nuestra historia…nadie lo hace y no se si sea por nosotros, o se hacen los desentendidos, o su semiología apesta, sencillamente no me importa mucho lo que tengan para decir…

Creo que en este punto debo más de una explicación, como decirlo…es simple, pero a la vez complejo…Al salir de Hogwarts no nos conocíamos, si nos odiábamos, de hecho, la muerte era la única que podía saldar nuestro rencor; Repentinamente nos vimos en las mismas situaciones, aspiramos al mismo futuro, ambos queríamos ser Medimagos… por extraño que sueñe queríamos ayudar la gente, ¿raro que Draco Malfoy tenga un espíritu altruista? La verdad hasta a mi me sorprendió, lo esperé de todos menos él…pero así fue, el que su familia se deshiciera en pedazos con la desaparición del Heredero de Slytherin a manos de mi mejor amigo lo hizo cambiar mucho; aunque creo que sus conflictos con la sangre continúan…Creo, si, creo…por que nunca lo alcancé a conocer del todo...

Hablamos, nos hicimos amigos, intentamos conocernos, hicimos el amor una y mil veces, me aprendí su anatomía de memoria y podría apostar que sabe cuantos lunares hay en mi abdomen, lo amé, juraría que lo amé…juraría que lo amo. Un día de esos que te esperas de todo menos que tu relación sin compromisos se vuelva seria solo para ti, descubrí que lo era y empezaron los problemas…dejé de buscarlo, dejé de hablarle…La Escuela de Medimagia dejó de ser lo mismo, lo evitaba a diario, cada minuto, cada segundo, me refugié en mis amigos y en otros falsos amores, todos por supuesto fallaron fatídicamente…me dolía saber que yo lo amaba y el solo me veía como una mas de sus chicas…supuse que eso era hasta el día que me enfrentó y me "demostró" lo contrario…en ese momento me sentí amada…Pero una vez mas le entregué mi cuerpo en vano.

Cinco meses después, justo cuando llegué de mi viaje a América por la especialización descubrí que se había casado…con Pansy Parkinson y que era "feliz".

Asumí su realidad con dolor, con desprecio, a ella le finjo simpatía pero en él…mmm él es una ruleta rusa, nunca se sabe que se espera…un día me trata como una colega mas, al siguiente me recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos y después simplemente no existo… **QUE? no existo? después de tantas noches y dias en que le entregue hasta la ultima gota de sudor de mi cuerpo?**... esta bien….. por lo menos sé que te mueres por dentro porque no me puedes volver a tener, mientras que yo en cualquier momento puedo disponer de ti sin ningún remordimiento – Pansy que se vaya al carajo- pero… **sabes porque no lo hago?...** por que a ti Draco Malfoy no te daré el placer infinito que decías sentir cada vez que estábamos juntos porque ahora "querido D" , no dependo de ti….


End file.
